


peace and quiet

by sweetwatersong



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Team Fluff, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 12:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16534352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetwatersong/pseuds/sweetwatersong
Summary: In which the Avengers' methods of destressing post-saving the world (again) aren't necessarily the same, and as a result there's no rest for the wicked. Figures.





	peace and quiet

At 6:03 AM, the loudest goddamn racket that Tony has ever heard wakes him out of the only solid sleep he’s gotten over the course of the last three ghoul-filled weeks. He jerks awake and, thanks to newly re-sharpened battle instincts, is pushing aside the covers and stumbling out of bed even before his brain can catch up. He's not the only one; out in the hallway, other doors open when he passes them. Steve looks far too fucking alert as he leaves his room, but Bruce is gratifyingly sleepy when he joins them. Thor, the bastard, is no doubt sleeping through all of this.

The noise gets even louder, if that’s possible, as the three of them enter the kitchen. The only culprit in sight is sitting at the kitchen counter, head resting on his arm and looking exactly like Tony feels: like shit.

“What the hell is going on?” The shot glasses and empty bottles scattered around don’t explain the obnoxious thunder that’s oddly getting quieter. Wait. Is Thor really sleeping, or does he have something to do with this?

“Hangover?” Steve asks. At the counter Clint lifts his head, squinting in the morning light, and nods slowly. Tony scowls.

“I don’t give a damn about his headache, I want to know what the hell woke me up. This was supposed to be a relaxing break, if anyone missed that part of Fury’s memo.” He has to shout as the din increases again, and nearly misses Clint’s reply. As it is his brain still insists on a double-take.

“‘Tasha’s mowing.”

The three of them look out the large window that Clint points a finger towards.

“I didn’t know you could drive a lawnmower that aggressively,” Tony comments after a minute, impressed. Clint nods, winces, and drops his head back into the crook of his elbow. Steve studies him for a moment.

“She’s getting back at you for something, isn’t she.” There was Rogers for you, able to intuit things even at zero-dark-thirty in the morning. (Tony ignores the fact that it’s actually light outside. No one should be up before 9 AM; no one.)

There’s no response from Clint, which is answer enough.

“You two can have all the domestic disputes you want, but including the rest of us is just plain rude.” Never mind that the other Avengers get roped into Pepper’s revenge schemes on occasion, or used as decoys when he’s trying to avoid her wrath. That's different.

“Maybe you should go out and talk to her, Tony,” Bruce suggests. His halfway amused expression says that he’s enjoying seeing either Tony flustered or Clint hungover. Or both. Probably both.

Clint mumbles something.

“What?”

“She’s still drunk.”

The three of them look at each other.

“I have earplugs,” Banner offers. They turn and head back to his room in mutual agreement, leaving Clint to suffer and Natasha to wreck havoc on the cabin’s carefully landscaped lawn.

He’ll forward any damage charges to Fury's account.


End file.
